Mission CODES
by kay-and-ki
Summary: It's Four against Four! Evil vs. Good. Robin has joined Slade again, with TWO new members, And only Starfire understands what is REALLY going on. She must gather up her other titan friends to save hers. No Flames. R
1. Chapter 1 Tourniquet

Missions CODE

By Starchill (aka-Starfire)

6/16/05

T

Disclaimer: Although I do not own the Teen Titans, it doesn't mean that I can not join them.

Me as Robin: Slade will perish, Hiya!

Me as BB: Sometimes lame jokes/puns

Me as Raven: I BARELY show my emotions, meditate, etc.

Me as Cyborg: BOO-YAH-HA! Hey! Don't touch my CPU! chases BB out

Especially as Starfire: EVERYTHING!

It's four against four! Three evil duers, and their new apprentice, four titans. Robin has been drained in his mind again! Starfire is the only one who understands this evil, these feelings, and this issue. It is up to her and the others to solve this CODE. This Mission's Code.

: One song fic- The Reason and Every time:

Robin vs. Starfire

? (You'll have to read for the surprise) vs. Beast Boy

? (You'll have to read for the surprise) vs. Cyborg

Slade vs. Raven

Chapter 1

_Listen little boy, this is your future; you must do what is right._

No, I can't. It doesn't seem right…

_Trust me, Robin. It's the way to help. You are so powerful even though you're still young, but trust me. Once you stand in my shadow, grow up to be a man, you might be the most victorious master of all. It's your choice._

But what if the innocent get hurt, I can't risk that. And what about-

_Your friends? Or… Starfire? Precious memories will never be destroyed by your future. Nobody will get hurt, don't worry. _He hissed_, I can guarantee you that._

How do I know you're not lying? You know what you're hiding behind your soulless eye, distruction, hate, revenge, no trust, Killings?

_I assure you my boy, none of that will happen…_

Yeah right… (Sign off)

Robin's thoughts started to flow. After a confusing and hateful chat with Slade on AIM, Robin couldn't help but repeat Slade's words in his head. Every sentence, every tone, every word. Word by word. Although you can't hear someone's voice through a CPU, it seemed like he could hear it.

Robin turned off the light and walked out of his room toward the kitchen, but he took one look back to the computer. Next to it was a clock. 1:15 a.m.

Slade's Lair

He finally noticed Robin had logged off, "Darn it. Oh well, soon Robin will get the message… Even if I have to force him… Isn't that right you two?"

Two familiar voices arrived from the dark, "Yes, Master."

Slade chuckled and turned off his computer. And walked into the darkness with them.

Robin entered the main room. He took his right hand and wiped it down his face in frustration. He was too tired and angry to see this, it seems like Beast Boy and the others tried to make the hugest pizza ever, after all it was Friday. But when they tried to cook it with Cyborg's mechanical ways and engines, it exploded everywhere. Guess they just left it, and went off to bed. But Robin noticed on the corner of the wall, where bits of sauce and dough were, somebody tried to lick it all up and…. Bite it up. There were FANG marks on the walls. Robin sighed. He poured himself some milk, sat on the edge of the counter and looked at the mess. He leaned back toward the sink for a wet rag, as he was still sitting; he started to wipe some sauce that was the closest to him.

He soon noticed that there was something on the window. Some more tongue licks of sauce, and a face print of Starfire's. She wrote in cursive her name, looks like she joined the party too. He smiled at the picture. _So that's why she asked me if I wanted some pizza flour to dip in some sauce. Heh-heh…Starfire… HEY! That's what I heard that explosion from, duh! I never noticed the time really…wow… _After he finished his drink. He hopped off the counter towards her print. He took one finger and put a heart around the princess's innocent touches. Underneath the "Starfire" he put "+ Robin." He licked his finger after. _Not bad…_

Robin jumped and dropped his glass as he heard a moan coming from the couch, too dark to see, and too dark to even notice that there was another in the living room. "Robin?"

Robin sighed from the tone of her sweet voice. But then there was shock in his eyes. _The picture! _He soon scribbled everything but the heart around her face. "Hey Star, nice pizza sauce. Eh-heh-heh… Sorry that I wasn't here for the food party." He put a hand behind his head.

"Oh… well…" Starfire tried to get up from the couch but fell, dizzy like. She rubbed her head and moaned.

"Are you OK?" Asked Robin walking into the shards of glass, not noticing anything but Star.

"I… think I am… I feel dizzy…" she started to crawl towards Robin. "I believe Beast Boy put this golden like zesty yet sour tasting drink into my orange soda… I saw him put 3 drops into it, if that is why I feel bad; than I am guessing he put more." Starfire frowned.

_Darn the stupid jack-ass, how dare he! _Robin thought as he looked away and scowled.

"Why are you up and down here this late?" Asked Star.

"Just came out here for a glass of…" Robin looked down and noticed that his foot was cut from its broken shards. The blood started to mix with the milk. There was about a 3 inch deep cut.

Starfire gasped out of her trans and jumped into the air. "Robin your are damaged! Your skin!"

"Agh…" Robin struggled to get to the couch. "I'm OK Star."

"Non-sense! Do not speak of such fibs! I will help!" she flew out at the speed of light and flashed back with an aid kit.

"Star-" Robin was interrupted by Star as she put a delicate finger to his lips. "Shush… I am sorry if this might hurt…" A little tear approached her lashes as she pulled out a small knife. "As much as it hurts me to see you in pain, I must help."

**Notice me  
Take my hand  
Why are we  
Strangers when  
Our love is strong?  
Why carry on without me?**

Starfire wrapped her arms around Robin's leg, delicately. She scrunched her legs up to her chest. Robin laid down resting his head onto the couches arm. Starfire squeezed Robin's hand for a moment and smiled. She moved his foot onto her knees. She took the knife as her hand started to shake, grasping it.

**Every time I try to fly  
I fall without my wings  
I feel so small  
I guess I need you baby  
And every time I see you in my dreams  
I see your face, it's haunting me  
I guess I need you baby**

Starfire and Robin took a deep sigh. Starfire started to dig the knife down to the glass, while robin was moaning and struggling not to kick. Another tear ran down her cheek. She was hurting her little Robin. She delicately pulled out the glass, as much as she could. Until she had to get the tweezers for the smaller pieces. Her face narrowed. And Robin noticed it.

**I make believe  
That you are here  
It's the only way  
I see clear  
What have I done  
You seem to move on easy**

Finally, the broken pieces of pain were removed. Starfire froze for a moment, she tilted her head as her eyes narrowed. She focused on the blood that slowly poured out. How thick and dark red it was. Starfire dabbed a little bit of it and examined it, she cupped her hand over it.

**Every time I try to fly  
I fall without my wings  
I feel so small  
I guess I need you baby  
And every time I see you in my dreams**

Starfire came out of her thoughts and noticed she had made the cut bigger. She scrolled through her Aid Kit and found thread and a needle. She started to stitch and sew up Robin's skin. Thunder and Lightning boomed as it started to pour outside. Starfire peeped up as she jumped and fell a little bit over Robin. He tried to keep a strained face from the pain. "Please forgive me!" Starfire sat up immediately and worked on his wound again.

**I may have made it rain  
Please forgive me  
My weakness caused you pain  
And this song is my sorry**

She took a cloth and started to wrap it around his foot. She stuck stick in it and tied it a little tight to be a tourniquet.

**At night I pray  
That soon your face  
Will never fade away**

Starfire couldn't help herself, and Robin noticed right away, she had kissed it to be cured. And smiled at Robin. He sat up and smiled at her. Thunder boomed again and Starfire jumped into Robin's arms. She blushed with a shocked expression than hugged him. Star and robin noticed the blood on her outfit, Starfire has never seen so much blood from such a small coughbigcough cut. She fainted.

_Weird… I wonder why she didn't faint before. _But Robin smiled and said Thanks. He bent his head brushed his lips upon hers as he limped his way to the sleeping star's room. But he made a mistake, he didn't go to her room, too tired and in barely pain. He turned into his room instead.


	2. Chapter 2 Early Morning Surprises

Chapter 2. Early Morning Surprises

Starfire gasped and awoke, but in the wrong room, bed, but was still in her blood stained clothing. She threw the sheets off her legs and waist, to find not red, but now brown dried up blood. But her boots were gone. She was surprised to find herself in Robin's room. It was still dawn, but she lay there thinking. _Robin's room was always so dark, I could not figure where everything was because of the blackness that falls upon him, with him… And where are all the Slade and vicious posters of the walls? Maybe Robin has finally put aside the obsession and did the ripping and the throwing of them away into the trash._ Starfire arose her head once again from the pasty white pillow. She climbed out of the bed and stepped upon paper. She reached down to pick it up, she squinted her eyes a bit from the darkness to find Slade's face on it. _He has not given up… _She tip toed toward a door to open it, in the darkness she thought it was a way out of the room, but she found the closet. She opened it to find stacks of Slade papers falling in front of her. She gasped as she jumped. She tip toed back and accidentally stepped on a birdarang. It shot out rope that tangled her ankles and she fell onto the floor.

She had no idea which part of the room she was now. She tried to untie herself but the material was too strong and tight. She used a small starbolt to set herself free. The starbolt lit up the whole room. In front of her she found Robin asleep in a sleeping bag. _Goodness! I hope that I sincerely did not disturb his dreaming slumbers… _Robin turned over on his other side and took a nice breath. Starfire smiled and giggled a bit. She laid back on one elbow while playing with the tips of his black hair with her other hand. Even though he gelled his hair so much, it still felt peaceful and soft, not all hard and stick like.

An evil yet curious smile speeded across Star's face. She got up and tip toed towards Robin's desk and computer. There she found a mug with pencils, pens, and markers. She picked up a black marker and turned to fast. She bumped into the mouse which turned the screen saver off the screen to show Robin's desktop. On it was a picture of Robin and herself playing around with silly string from a wild party at the other tower. Star smiled brightly. A "Yahoo" AIM list appeared up. It had all the Titans names on it, there allies, the police Dep, Fire Dep., Hospital., Mayor., and other important buildings. But one she did not recognize… An IM appeared on the screen with a camera recorder.

_Hello Robin, I hope you have thought about your plans hourly… he bent over in the screen_

Starfire did not know what to do…

_Slade looked closely into the camera. Wait, ahhh I see…. You are not Robin. Please tell me silly girl… ahem… Starfire…. Where may he be._

Starfire's eyes glowed furiously. _None of your flogflornargs… Why do you still haunt Robin, you are nothing but an insolent fargfufecktublen… Robin is not worthy of your time, and I believe you are wasting yours too, as Raven would say, you are too "obtuse"._

_Slade glared Such wise yet foolish words for Robin's best friend… more of a frie-_

Starfire clicked the "X" of the Instant messenger box. But another AIM appeared.

_I'll just tell Robin our little plans later… Stalk you guys later. logged off_

Starfire turned off the computer. _Robin would never do such a thing. I do not believe the Slade. Now I must calm myself by doing the meditating… Oh! Right!_

Starfire pulled off the marker cap and flew lightly by Robin's side. She giggled. On the corners of Robin's mask she drew lines on his skin. The lines connected to Robin's ears, making it look like robin is wearing glasses. She drew a circle on each check, and bushy eye brows at the top. _And for my finishing's…_ she drew a bushy mustache and beard. A light shone into Star's eyes as the sun made its way into the window. The dawn has ended for that now the sun rises and climbs up on the mountains. Starfire got up, capped the marker, put it back into the mug, and then jumped into the bed pretending she was asleep.

Robin moaned and yawned as he stretched to awake himself. He rubbed the back of his neck and twisted it a bit. He got up and looked at Star. _Thank Goodness the covers were over my mouth so he could not hear me laugh nor see my smile. _Robin went into the bath room and froze in the mirror. Yet on his collar bone, it had said, "_Starfire, I believe, was here." _He now had the sneer look upon his face.

Starfire's eyes opened, she did not hear the screaming yet. She wondered if he was too tired to see himself in the mirror. She heard a flush, the sink turn on then off, then shut her eyes again once she heard the door open. Robin peaked in his about to starfire. The sneer evil smile came on again… _Sorry Star, but revenge is sweet…. _Robin had tooth paste in his hand. He slowly and silently uncapped it then threw it in the bathroom. Robin soon ran over to Starfire and jumped on her on top of the covers. Her eyes grew wide in shock, she looked up to find Robin pouring tooth paste in her hair. They both screamed. But Robin crawled under the covers and tickled her. They both laughed immensely!

Robin shouted out, "WAIT! My digital camera has been charged up, let's take a picture!"

Starfire agreed, "What a splendid idea indeed, friend!"

Robin climbed out of the bed towards the camera on the desk, luckily the screensaver was on so he did not notice Starfire was snooping.

"Ready?" Robin and Starfire did a silly pose under the covers with their messed up face appearances. _Click, FLASH, done! _Robin moved the mouse on his computer as the screen appeared, no "yahoo" list. But he opened up his camera's digital download page. The picture was downloaded, and was now his new desktop feature. He emailed the picture to Starfire's computer in her room so that she could save it too. Starfire hugged Robin with imaginary hearts. Robin brought his arm over to hug her head with his as he patted her ear. _I hope he does not give me the "noogie", I believe my hair has been through the torture enough…. OO But not his… _Starfire soon gave Robin the noogie then they fell on the floor laughing again.


End file.
